Resistance
by lavenderkunoichi
Summary: SakuIta, Itachi captures Sakura, and wants to use her as a bait. Will things go as plan? Or will his whole plan be changed?


A/N: (Well, I'm a little unsure about this Fanfiction. I want it to be a more than one chapter fanfiction, but I don't know if it has enough potential to capture each and everyone's potential. Just Saying. Tell me what you think! Please and Thank You! This will be much appreciated. So Please Read on!)

Her gruesome form reflected cleanly in his crimson eyes. His mangekyou sharigan glistened by the nearest candelabrum light that flickered in the darkness of the empty room. Sakura panted as his outline in shadows of the corner room crept to meet her. By instinct the pink haired kunoichi slid a kunai from her holster, but as she quickly jabbed, the entire weapon pierced through thin air. A light chuckle formed from his protruding lips as he came to meet her. Sakura's emerald orbs widened leaving her in disbelief. In realization, the Haruno swallowed hard as a cloak with red cloud designs came into view. Sakura dropped the kunai.

"Uchiha Itachi." Her inner voice spoke.

The Akatsuki member formed a blank expression as he stole a glance at the withered cherry blossom. By reaction, sweat formed at her wrinkled temple. Sakura slowly brought her fingertips to her holster, and as she tried to pull a shuriken from the pocket, The Uchiha snatched her wrist. Kneeling beside her, Itachi shook his head in disappointment. Pulling the shuriken away from her fingertips, the pink haired kunoichi shuttered. Itachi slid the shuriken into his cloak, and watched amusingly as an angered expression formed onto the pinkette's face. Her bruised lips parted as she tried to speak, but as she was about to let the words fall from her mouth, Itachi placed his index at her lips.

"Save it," He spoke angrily. " What ever your about say isn't going to set you free."

Sakura's body became tense, as Itachi picked himself up from the floor. "What do you want from me?" She asked with a fierce expression embedded onto her face.

The room became quiet, and as Itachi parted his rough lips to talk, a knock at the door startled the both of them. Sighing, the Uchiha stepped backwards, and opened the solid, towering door behind him.

"I have to go," he spoke expressionless. "I'll be back soon."

Exiting the room, Itachi closed the door behind him.

Click-Click-

The sounds of several locks onto the door were being used. Sakura slowly crawled against the stone flooring, and reaching for the door, she placed her ear against it, and listened. Two pairs of footsteps could be heard from a distance, and muffled voices echoed along with it. She waited patiently.

Finally, when the footsteps and the voices disappeared, the pink haired kunoichi scurried along the room looking for her discarded kunai. Picking herself from the floor, she staggered along, before picking up a candle from the candelabrum. Finally being able to see, Sakura eyed the empty room. Suddenly a tinge of sparkling metal from the floor, glistened from the candle light, caught her attention. Moving her bruised legs towards the object, Sakura picked it up, but as she knelt down her legs gave out. As she tumbled down, the candle flung from her hands and landed onto floor. The candle broke into two, and the light disappeared.

"Shit!" Sakura cussed aloud.

The pink haired kunoichi's body trembled onto the stone flooring. As she tried to pick herself up again, pain shot threw damaged legs. Scurrying for her kunai she finally found the weapon, and snuggled it within her lacy brassiere. Trying one last time to pick herself off the floor, the pink haired kunoichi scoured to her arms, slowly lifted her upper torso from the cold ground. Only reaching a couple of inches, Sakura grunted before collapsing to the floor again. More pain enveloped her body, and it was difficult keeping herself from blacking out. Feeling the continuous pain rupture her weak body, the pink haired kunoichi's swollen lids slowly began to close, leaving her useless in the darkness. She was left cold and alone.

Finally awakening, two pairs of cold eyes stared back at her. Sakura glared unnervingly at the two akatsuki members.

"Who's your girlfriend?" The Shark-like man jokingly asked Itachi.

"My brother's teammate." Itachi replied blankly.

"Ex-Teammate." Sakura thought to herself, with a frown spread across her face.

The man named Kisame grinned while looking at the bruises that Sakura had obtained earlier. "You must have put up a fight." He exclaimed to his comrade.

"Not really," Itachi replied nonchalantly. " I used a few paper bombs, and it was easier catching her than I thought."

Looking back, Sakura's capture was complete haze. She did remember an explosion or two though, but other than that she was lost in the dark. That did explain the bruises on legs.

Kisame and Itachi crept in front of her, and Sakura gritted her teeth. "What do you want from me?" She spoke maliciously.

"Isn't she feisty?" Kisame laughed aloud.

"I won't ask again!" The pink haired kunoichi growled. Reaching for her weapon that was snuggled in brassiere, She gasped, realizing it was gone.

A sinister grinned formed onto the Uchiha's face. "Looking for this?" He asked while swinging the handle of the kunai with his index finger.

Sakura's faced had reddened realizing he had taken it from her-

"Bra!" She screamed aloud. "You pervert!"

The pink haired kunoichi's expression grew menacingly.


End file.
